After Effect
by He will ALWYAYS have my Heart
Summary: This takes place after Eclipse. What would happen if there were more vampires in Forks? Ones that came to find Bella?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING

WARNING!! This may contain spoilers!!

This takes place after Eclipse. I know this is not what happens as I have read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn. But I still wanted to write it.

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella, are you sure that you want to do this now?" Edward asked for the 25 time.

"Yes Edward I am one hundred percent positive I want to tell him now." I told him, growing impatient.

"Okay love, whatever you want."

"Thank you Edward," He said nothing. He just tightened his grip on the steering wheel with his left hand so hard his knuckles turned whiter than normal, while his right hand was very gentle intertwined with mine. I noticed his eyes were blacker then midnight. He would have to go hunting soon, very soon. I winced of the thought of him not being here with me, but I knew that if I didn't want to be eaten by my vampire boyfriend-oops I mean….fiancé, then he would have to go.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way there. I stared intently out the window thinking of the possible reactions we would get from Charlie by telling him we would be getting……married. I was barley aware of the fact that we were in front of my house just sitting there in the silence. "Bella….," He sounded like something was causing him great pain and anger. I didn't like it.

"What Edward? What is it?" I could there was a slight hint of hysteria in my voice but I didn't care, he only sounded like that when there was something wrong, terribly wrong.

He just shook his head and put the car into reverse and sped out of there at 125. "EDWARD!! SLOW DOWN!!" I screeched. He let go of my hand.

"I….can't," He growled through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong!?" I was on the brink of hysteria now I knew it. He just kept going. The speed also kept going, up. And in less than 10 minutes we were at his house. Before I could blink he had me out of the car and into the living room. Everyone was in other rooms and I knew that Alice would hear him if he said her name normally, but you know Edwar-"ALICE!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

Edward's P.O.V

Alice was by my side in an instant. "There were four unfamiliar vampires in Bella's house when we got there, why is THAT!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I called you right before I knew you would get there but your phone was dead, so I couldn't tell you. I didn't come down when you came home because I was in the middle of a vision. These vampires are not like us Edward-"

"I already know that Alice! I read their thoughts! They were talking to Charlie about Bella! They were thinking of how good the people in this town smelled especially her! They were wondering why my scent is almost always mixed with hers!"

"Wait! You mean……to tell me……that there……are regular……vampires less…….than a foot….. away from Charlie!?" Bella said through her hysterias.

"Yes love, that's why Alice is going to call Charlie and tell him that she is kidnapping you for…when are they leaving Alice?"

"One week if they find anything out about your scents before then, or they will stay two, two and a half at the most if they don't."

"Okay, so Alice will call him and tell she's kidnapping you for three weeks because you have to plan a party for…." By this everyone had wandered in.

"How about to celebrate Esme's and mine anniversary?" Carlisle suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. "Alice, can you and Bella go and pack three weeks worth of clothes for each of you?" I turned to Bella, "Your going to have to borrow Alice's clothes because it would be to dangerous to go back to your house to get your clothes, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's okay with me, is it okay with you Alice?"

"It is always okay with me for you to borrow my clothes, that means that we get to make you wear _really _pretty clothes!" And on that note, she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs to get their things ready. "As for the rest of us, we need a plan," I said with a tremendous amount of force in my voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

"Alice, don't you think that this is NOT the time to be happy about me being your Barbie?" I asked hesitantly. "There is no time like…….." She slowed her speech until she wasn't speaking at all. I knew that she was having a vision, about what, I didn't know. I looked into her glazed over eyes and said, "Alice? Alice, can you hear me? What is happening?" She just started shaking; I knew that if she could cry, she would have, whatever was happening was very, **very,**_ very_ upsetting. She was shaking so……..so, violently. It scared me. "Alice? What is happening? Alice? TELL ME! Don't keep it from me Alice, just……..just tell me. What is happening?" I was starting to get hysterical again I didn- "Bella! Bella I'm so sorry!" She started to sob, but of course tears would never come. "NO!!" Edward rushed up stairs and burst into Alice's room. "NO!!" He screamed again. "ALICE!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? Bella, I promise you that we will figure this out together." He also started to sob lightly it would have been hard to notice except for the fact that my senses were on overdrive, like I had just drunk 30 worth of coffee at Starbucks and 4 energy drinks in less than 30 minutes. "What happened Alice?" I asked halfway through gritted teeth and halfway scared senseless. "Well Bella……………I really don't know how to tell you this………………." She looked at Edward; he spoke up. "Bella, honey, Alice saw well… She saw that we were in our house and the Volturi came and attacked us because we wouldn't join and because if we added you to our coven then we would be to big for their liking," He said all of that like he was talking to a five year old. "And she saw all of us in a huge fight including the pack because Jacob decided to come by your house but Charlie sent him here and they wouldn't let him come alone. So we were in a fight and the Volturi brought ALL of their guard, so it was like 30 to 12. We put up a good fight but it didn't work, we all died and they took you to change you but first they made you lose your memory so you wouldn't avenge us as a vampire in the Volturi." When he finished he was breathing hard and gripping the closet door frame so hard he put a big hole in it. I was just standing there my breath coming in ragged. I didn't know how to react to that so I just stood there not saying anything. "Bella, say something. Bella are you OK?" I didn't trust my own voice so I just nodded. "Alice, were the 4 vampires in Bella's house related to your vision?" Edward asked. Alice went into another vision to make sure. "Yes they are," She replied.

Edward's P.O.V.

"So, what do we do?" Rosalie asked. I heard them come up but I paid no attention to them I just kept staring at Bella. I didn't know if she was OK. "Well, we need to continue getting ready to leave but we are going to say that we are going on a vacation and we would like Bella to come with us. We will say that we are going to France for the…….annerversy party because……….that is where all of their………….family lives now. Is that OK with you two?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. "Oh that is a great idea to get her out of the country but it would have to be for at least 3 months just to be saf-" CRASH!! "What was that?" Bella finally said. "The Volturi" I answered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! This can't be happening!" She screamed. "Oh yes, yes it can," Jane said from the doorway. She started to move toward Bella on the couch. A low growl erupted from my chest. "Stay away from her!" I yelled. She just smiled at me and I felt horrible pain. I held in my screams so I wouldn't upset Bella but it didn't do any good I was on the ground twitching in pain. "Stop it! Just stop it!" Bella screamed.

Alice's P.O.V

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Bella screamed. I saw the pain in her eyes; she hates to see Edward in pain almost as much as Edward hates to see her in pain. "Jane, I know that we can work this out," I said. "Oh. OK. Well if you, Edward, Jasper, and Bella agree to be in the Volturi then we won't have to kill you," She said sweetly. She stopped looking at Edward. He's just laying there his eyes closed as Bella runs over to him. He takes a ragged breath and stands up slowly, "Never. We will NEVER join you!" Bella's on the verge of crying and I can sympathize. I would be to if it were Jasper and I was human. "Oh well then you would have made a great member but now we have to kill you." Just then the others came up they were all big and tough. Just then the doorbell rang. "Bella! Bella I know you're here! Bella! Answer the door! I need to talk to you!" Jacob said from outside the door. "What is that AWFUL smell? Is that a…………………………………

wrewolf?" Jane asked. "Jake you need to leave now!" Bella yelled. "Bella! If you don't answer this door in 15 seconds I'm coming in!" Jake yelled. "You hang out with a warewolf?" Jane said confused. "Bella I'm coming in!" He yelled again. "Jake, no! Go home!" Edward yelled. "Don't tell me what to do leech! If I want to see Bella then I'm

going to see Bella." And at that moment all of the Quilette wolves came into my room and saw all the extra vampires and they all phased. There was mass chaos. The wolves attacked the Volturi and the Volturi attacked us and every thing was horrible. Cauis came after me and Jane went to grab Bella but Jake stopped her and Jasper came to help me even though I didn't need help.


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N. I was bored at like 1:55 am so this chapter could be a little...ummm…wonkey I hope it is good though. **

Chapter 3

APOV

_Since we were expecting them we had a better chance of beating them. _I just kept repeating that to myself over and over again as this battle raged on. Jane sent her powers at Jacob but she only got to for a few seconds because Emmett slammed Demetri into Jane while trying to get him on the floor. Cauis got past Jasper and we were in a hell of a fight. I could see his moves before he made them but somehow he changed his move to quick for me to catch it and we ended up rolling on the floor trying to gain dominance. I finally won and had him pinned down while I was ripping him apart an-

"EDWARD!!" Bella screeched trying to get out of Aro's grasp. I saw Edward writhing in pain as Jane smiled 'angelically' at him. Just as Edward was about to go after Jane after she herd Bella scream Aro called out ever so calmly,

"Edward, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Edward looked at Aro and Bella, she was looking at Edward with the most fear and panic in her eyes I have ever seen in _any_body. Aro was lingering just a few centimeters from her neck.

EPOV

"EDWARD!!" Bella screamed as I fell to the floor writhing in pain although I kept in my screams I couldn't do anything about the look on my face which clearly showed how much pain I was in. Then Jane turned from me to glare at Bella after she finished screaming. I started to lunge at her when Aro said,

"Edward, I wouldn't do that if I were you," I turned to see Bella, _my _Bella in his iron grasp with a look of pure fear and panic on her face, his teeth just centimeters from her beautiful neck.

"NO!" I growled I threw myself at both of them. I just wanted to have Bella safe in my arms again, not in fear in the arms of a murderer. I tackled Aro sending Bella flying through the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bella yelled in terror. "BELLA!!" I was surprised to see that it was Rosalie who screamed out my love's name.

She ran through the wall and caught her before she could hit the ground. _It's ok Edward, I got her she's fine, just scared shitless_ Rose thought I was so relieved that she was ok. So I continued to rip Aro to pieces.** (A.N. not sure if that is the right spelling) **

JacPOV

The one I was fighting was named Felix I think. I herd someone say it earlier. At first he had a pretty good lead on me until I finally got an opening and tore his head off with my teeth. It rolled over to where the other piles of vampires were. . This place _reeked!_ Around me were the screams of vampires, warewolves, and humans alike. I couldn't stand it when Bella screamed at me in anger let alone pain-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bella yelled

"BELLA!!" Rosalie yelled. I thought she didn't like Bella? As I looked up I saw Bella flying out of the window and then Rose disappeared and I herd a faint 'oomph' _Sam, please tell me Bella's alright. _I thought. _Yes, yes, she's fine get back to business._ And with that I got attacked by two more leeches. One came at me from the right and the other from behind. I quickly jumped up and made them run into each other then I jumped the one who came at me from the right and ripped him to shreds. Then the other one got up and rushed me again so I kicked her in the chin making her fly backwards through the wall and into the hall where Paul, Jared, and Leah were going at it with at least 7 parisites. _Hold on Jared, I'll be there in like a minute._ I thought to Jared. _'K man, I think we can hold on that long but 7 against 3 is_ not_ good._ He thought back. All the while I was ripping apart the other one. Just as I was about to go over and help them I herd the most devesting thing in my life…..

**A.N. I know this is kinda short I really need some help….i have righters block!! I don't know if im goin to continue this let me know!! R&R PLS!!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER SRY!

A/N: Sorry Guys I know u hate these i do 2 its just that i need reviews and help for my brain is on strike……

A/N: Sorry Guys I know u hate these i do 2 its just that i need reviews and help for my brain is on strike…….hehe…..but really im STUCK!! Ih and i have a new story out!! Called 'Grounded With AIM' idk if its any good. Pls tell me!!


End file.
